thetrashpackfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Series lll
Note: This is an unnamed series of my trashies! Please do not edit or add any pictures! Note: Nothing here on this very page (or any other of my pages, for that matter) is copied. The sets were created a while ago, (except for a couple of them) and are in no way copying Dripsy123's Trash Town Amusement Park sets. The trashies now come in dark green wheelie bins. Bin Critters return, replacing the Bin-Sects. Bin Monsters are still absent though, due to the new UFT. The ultra-rare trashies are called "Junk Jokes." They are slimy and oozey, each trashie with a slightly different texture. The special-editions are "stretchy trashies" (self-explanatory). Mini trashies make a return, and are listed below in bold parantheses. Scrap Racers make a return also, with 6 new exclusive sets. Some of the playsets are based off of the new amusement park area in Trash Town. The other sets focus more on buildings and vehicles. The playsets now come with exclusive trading cards of the trashies inside. None of the playsets are remote-control. The limited editions are once again glow-in-the-dark, and are Magic Trash. There are new Trash Pack candies, which you can read about here. There is once again a new collector's case, this time a vault. Only this time, a second collector's case was also released, the Trash Chest. Both of these cases can be locked. The Vile Vault can be set to a combination, and the Trash Chest comes with a lock and a key. The games booklet in the 12 and 20 packs has new games. A whole new collection of trading cards were released alongside the series. The new trading card tins are: Tuna Chunks, Gum Packet, and Jelly Beans. Playsets *Wrecked Rollercoaster (comes with 2 exclusives: Rusty Rollercoaster & Loose Bolt) *Feral Wheel (comes with 2 exclusives: Ferris ill & Awful Aspirin) *Wall-Crawler Dart Board (a circular board to throw your wall-crawlers on and score points, comes with 2 exclusives: Wall Crawler Fart Dart & Fart Board) *Awful Apartment (comes with 2 exclusives: Slop Tart & Junk Juice Box) *Horrid Hotel (comes with 2 exclusives: Barf Bell & Ooze Oven) *Stinky Snow Plow (comes with 2 exclusives: Miffed Mitten & Barf Beanie) *Dump Truck (comes with 2 exclusives: Rotten Rhino & Smelly Helmet) *Vile Vault Collector's Case (comes with 2 exclusives: Shock Lock & Krud Key) *Trash Chest Collector's Case (comes with 2 exclusives: Toot Loot & Dumped Diamond) *The Trash Pack: Trashtacular Guide! Volume 1 (book) (comes with 2 exclusives: Shiny Barf Book & Crud Crayons) *Trash Train Oozey Express (comes with 2 exclusives: Whiff Whistle & Rusted Rail) *Shock Clock Tower (comes with 2 exclusives: Shiny Cukoo & Wacky Watch) *Puke Plane (comes with 2 exclusives: Shiny Barf Bag & Scareplane) Licensed Products *Trash Checkers (A trashie-themed checkers board. Comes with 2 random Series 1 trashies.) *Pajamas *Shirts *Bike *Scooter *Alarm Clock *Suitcase *New Backpack *Water Bottle *Trash Pack Candy *Trash Pack Bath Set (comes with shampoo, conditioner, etc.) *New Trash Pack books Trashies The Grubz: *Crud Casserole *Stench Toast (french toast) *Slimy Sausage *Regurgitater Tot (GID) *Ick Bread Stick *Cacky Coconut *Smelly Bean (mini) *Pooey Smoothie *Melty Chocolate *Scary Cherries (mini) *Trash Churro (SE) *Spewberry (blueberry) *Muckaroni *Squeezy (orange) *Fume Prune *Spazberry Hard Rubbish: *B.O. Deodarant (GID) *Fart Board (dart board) *Bin Pack (backpack) *Crud Crayons *Crap Laptop *Trashed Table *Messy Desk (mini) *Crudculator (SE) *Feralplace (fireplace) Food Of The World: *Rot Rice *Spew Tofu *Crusty Custard *Rotten Ravioli *Rotten Noodles (ramen noodles) *Tacky Tuna (mini) *Horrid Porridge *Gooey Guts (GID) *Quiver Liver (SE) Trash Toys: *Scareplane *Sludge Soldier *Dumped Doll *Wrecked Robot *Reek Remote''' (GID)' *Messy Chess Piece '''Bin Critters:' *Hurl Hare *Loo Llama *Crap Camel (mini) *Slobcat *Scat Cat (GID) *Shamster (hamster) *Weenie Dog (SE) *Cringel Fish (angel fish) *Poopy Puppy Junk Jokes: *Poopee Cushion *Sludge Balloon (water balloon) *Feral Funnel *Vile Vomit *Dumpster Doo-Doo *Shocker (joy buzzer) *Grime Gum (SE) Limited Edition: *Crud Cards (10,000) *Waste Wand (5000) *Splat Hat (1000) *Cacky Cloak (500) *Muckgician (250) Packs *1 pack *Foil Bag *2 pack *2 pack egg *5 pack *8 pack GID Wheelie Bins + 2 GID trashies *12 pack *20 pack Trivia *There was going to be a trashie in The Grubz called Tacky Taco, but he was scrapped, due to his resemblance to Yucko Taco. *Junk Jokes was originally known as "Puke Pranks." *Most of the Bin Critters are pets. The category was even originally going to be named "Putrid Pets." *This is the third series in a row to feature the 20 packs. *Unlike Scum Gum, Grime Gum is actually a package of gum. *This series was originally planned to have Bin Monsters, Bin-Sects, and Bin Critters, just like normal series, but was changed when Series 4 was revealed. Other Series *Unnamed Series *Unnamed Series ll *Series 7 *Trash Pack Series 5 *Series A More coming soon... Category:Series Category:Phanpy444